


This isn't even a fanfiction. This is an open letter. Please read it?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Democrat, Everything I didn't mention, Gay, Love, Multi, Republican, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It isn't a fanfiction. Sorry guys. I only tagged a couple of things because I was scared nobody would read it. I just want to talk to y'all about something I've been thinking about a lot. It would mean so much to me if you read it. Thanks!





	This isn't even a fanfiction. This is an open letter. Please read it?

Hi, guys. It's Katherine here. I hope none of you beautiful people take what I'm about to say in the wrong way. I'm guessing some of you will, and my sincerest apologies to anybody I might offend with this. Just know that what I'm saying comes from a place of love. I doubt any of you realize what you're doing. It's not that big of a deal, either. It's just been bugging me for a long time now. I hope you guys will still love me when this is over.

First, I want you to know me.

I am 14 years old. I'll be 15 in just a few weeks. I'm going to be a sophomore in high school next year. I'm a girl. I love books and I love musical theatre and I love Hamilton. I love soccer even though I'm not very good. I love watching football. I love Jesus. And even though I can be pretty shy sometimes, I love people. 

I'm bisexual. I'm liberal. I am the leader of an advocacy group for LGBTQ+ students in my high school. I'm a feminist. 

I was also raised in a rural town in Virginia. I'm white. I'm pro-life (note: since when is this a problem? It's not anti-feminism to be against the killing of babies :( ) And the label that I will most proudly give myself: I'm a devoted Christian.

The fact is, as a white person, I can't pretend to understand the struggles of non-white Americans. That is not what this is about.

I've been reading fanfiction, mostly Hamilton fanfiction, for a while now. I love a lot of what I read on here. But I've also been noticing something that hurts me when I see it.

Many of the works on here have taken the liberty of painting all the Republicans, people from the South, and the Christians as sexist, racist, homophobic pieces of crap whose hearts are filled only with hatred for anybody who is different from themselves. This blatant stereotyping is rude, ignorant, and simply false.

I've spent all my life around conservative Mennonite farmers. They're conservative simply because they believe that the government is arrogant in thinking that they have the right to control almost everything in their everyday lives. They've lived on this land for generations and they fear that the government will come and turn it into a parking lot.

I am a Christian. I say it without shame. I've accepted Jesus Christ into my heart as my Savior, and I will defend him until the day I die. I will die for him. I love my faith.

Before his ascension into heaven, Jesus commanded his disciples, who were not rich or special but mostly fishermen, to preach his ministry not only to the Jews, who had been treated like second-class citizens in their own homeland for centuries, but to ALL PEOPLE. This meant the Jews, the Gentiles, the Romans, and the Egyptians. Might I add, Jesus was NOT WHITE. Jesus was the first to break many long-standing social divisions that came long before his time. He was the first to talk to the disabled, to the diseased, and to unfaithful women, those chronically mistreated in that society. His work for and with the common people eventually got him brutally killed.

There are seven passages in the Bible that mention homosexuality. They do not condemn the act itself. They condemn rape and idolatry. And guess what? Jesus preached absolutely nothing about homosexuality. He did not condemn gay people. He condemned greed and hatred, as I hope we all do. 

Jesus commands us to love our neighbor as ourselves. That means that, no matter what your sexuality, gender identity, skin color, religion, or where you're from, I am glad you are my neighbor. Jesus calls us to love, not to hate. I do not condemn, because I know that is the Lord's job alone. My job is to spread His love to all people. To be an example to those around me of how Christians act. I strive every day to show love and grace to everyone around me. That is God's mission for all of us.

To say that being a Christian makes me a sexist, racist, homophobic piece of crap when it is the OPPOSITE of what I have been raised my whole life to do HURTS ME. It hurts. A lot. It tells me that I have failed as a Christian and as a human being. I cannot help how certain Christians act any more than I can control how the President of the United States acts. The only thing in life I can control ;-) is MY actions and how I treat others.

How do you think it makes me feel when you tell me that, because I come from Virginia and you come from New York, you are somehow better than me? Isn't that eerily familiar? Telling someone that WHERE THEY WERE BORN makes them inferior? Hello???

Now, I'm not a Republican, but I know how it affects my Republican friends when people treat them as if they hate everybody. My best friend is a Republican. I came out as bisexual to her last year and she has been more supportive than many of my friends who are generally liberal.

Yes. There are some Republicans, some Southerners, and some Christians who live a life of hate. Just the same, there are some Democrats, some Northerners, and some atheists who conduct themselves the same way. To say that being an atheist Democrat from New York City makes you an inherently better person than a Christian Republican from Charleston is the same hatred and stereotyping that got us into this mess in the first place. 

I'm not minimizing the issues that minorities in this country face. Those are of course worse than this. I'm simply saying that hatred is a two-way street. Nobody is innocent.

So, I challenge you. Instead of consistently creating Southern, Republican, Christian villains, maybe you should focus on the things that really make a person into a villain. Racism, sexism, homophobia, and hatred. Those are the real villains here. And hatred has, unbeknown to us, rooted itself so deep inside us that it is turning us against each other in a fight that could be won easily if we all stand together on the side of justice and love.

Please, think about this, alright? Please know that I am not trying to tell you that you are a bad person. I condemn nothing but hatred, the biggest force opposing God's kingdom. I'm telling you that you are human and so am I. And as a fellow human, I beg you to try to understand how I feel.

Most importantly, I want to tell you that I love you. I love you whether you are a Democrat or a Republican or something else. I love you, male or female or neither or both. I love you, gay or straight or neither or both. I love you whether you hail from Mexico City, New York City, or Charleston. I love you whether you are atheist or Christian or Jewish or Muslim. I love you.

I am a bisexual liberal female white Virginian Christian. I have friends that are straight Republican male black Pennsylvanian atheists. We all want the same thing here.

I beg you to, instead of looking at someone's partisan affiliation to judge their character, simply talk to them. We are all human beings. You might just find that you're not as different as you think.

Love always,  
Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment thoughts, guys. Thanks so much for even reading this far. Love you :-)


End file.
